Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration control apparatus, a lithography apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
In a lithography apparatus for forming a pattern on a substrate, the vibration of the main body of the lithography apparatus caused by the vibration of a base (floor) or the like may deteriorate the overlay precision, the image resolving performance or fidelity of a formed pattern, or the like. To cope with this, the lithography apparatus can use a vibration control apparatus for controlling the vibration of an object such as a surface plate on which the main body is mounted.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-21190 discloses a vibration reduction apparatus which reduces the vibration of an object supported by a base via a support (for example, a gas spring) for passively damping a vibration from the base. The vibration reduction apparatus includes an actuator for driving the object and a sensor for detecting the vibration of the object, and performs negative feedback control of the actuator based on the detection result of the sensor. This can reduce the vibration transferred from the base to the object at the natural frequency of the support.
In the above-described vibration control apparatus, if the damping coefficient of the support is not considered, the performance of controlling the vibration of the object may deteriorate.